


A friend in need

by KoibitoDream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baking, Best Friends, Captain Ennoshita and Vice Tanaka, Cooking, Fights, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Idiots in Love, Karasuno Second Years, M/M, Pizza, Pre-Relationship, Unrequited Crush, talks, working on relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9010933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: Some messes you can't deal with alone. Thank God for Yamaguchi and the protection squad.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haikyuuobsessor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuuobsessor/gifts).



“...Tsukki.”

_Ignore, ignore._

“Tsukishima Kei, what exactly did you do?” Yamaguchi demanded, with a stern look in his eyes.

“...not-”

“Don't even think about saying _nothing_ – you've clearly done _something_.”

It's about two months into their second year and Tsukishima Kei finally managed to blow it. Yamaguchi doesn't know what exactly had happened, but one can't miss the fact that Kageyama doesn't even acknowledge his existence and when he does, it's _Tsukishima-san_.

_-san._

_Like, Tsukki, what did you do?_

“...did you go overboard with the tyrant king thing?” Yamaguchi asks, running his hand through his hair. Whatever it was, surely it could be fixed, right? Kageyama wasn't unforgiving – unless it was about volleyball and Sakusa along with Hinata could testify to that one. Yes, Tsukishima could be an ass and could lay off some of the comments, but even he wouldn't-

“...Tsukki, either start talking or I'll post this picture to our group chat.” Yamaguchi shows a nice picture of him in a dinosaur hoodie, glasses askew on his face, hugging a heart shaped pillow and taking a nap.

“You wouldn't.” Tsukishima says. That only gets him a raised eyebrow and a finger dangerously close to the _post it_ button.

“Fine.” He sighs, pouting. That's the last time he'll take a nap near Yamaguchi and his new phone. “I was an ass and I'm working on it.”

“Working on what?”

“...fixing it.”

“Oh.”

“...I...might need some help with that, though...”

“...what's this all about, really?” Yamaguchi asks, suddenly aware that there's something more going on here than he first realised.

“...I think...” Tsukishima begins, avoiding his look, with the tips of his ears starting to colour, “...I think I... _like_ him...”

“Oh...” Well that explains it-

“Wait, what?”

“...”

“Oh mY GOD!” Yamaguchi yells but is quickly muffled by Tsukishima's pillow.

“Will you keep it down?!”

“How did I not see it?” Yamaguchi continues his rant, not giving two shits about the fact that Tsukishima could actually strangle him with the pillow by accident. “It makes so much sense now!”

“What does?!” Tsukishima practically yells back, not having a clue what the freckled teen was on about.

“Tsukki, listen to me.” Yamaguchi puts his hands on Tsukishima's shoulders. “You fucked up, majorly.”

“Language!”

“But, there just might be some hope for you.”

“...huh?”

“Leave it all to me and don't move a finger.”

“ _...hey._ ”

“What? You're the one who blew it.”

“Yamaguchi, no. I'll take care of it myself.”

“But you-”

“...all I need is a window.”

“...you know that's going to be a little difficult seeing that the temperature in the room plummets whenever you two are in it at the same time.”

_Thank you for the reminder, Yamaguchi. As if he didn't know that himself._

“I know.”

“And you're sure you don't want my help?”

“I'm sure. Now, will you help me out my way or what?”

“Any time, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi grins wide.

He could be a handful at times, but it was nice to know he could always count on his support.

Which he would need. Dearly.

Because reconciling with his majesty is easier said that done.

Who knew he could be colder than the average day on Antarctica? Not that he didn't deserve it, but he kind of missed the hot blooded simpleton who'd turn 180 when someone mentioned volleyball. The rest of the team gave him weird looks and Ennoshita went beyond exasperated third day in.

The cool down didn't affect their team play so much – Kageyama only went from _fucking jump_ to saying nothing at all and yeah, it started to sting pretty bad.

Whatever joke or comment Tsukishima had went without so much as a scowl on his part – which said a lot. Ennoshita and Nishinoya didn't help there at all, seeing how they practically keeled over the cold shoulder display. The first years were a bit frightened at the sudden change of winds since no one knew what to expect and Kageyama seemed to be on good terms with everyone else.

“We should totally do something about this.” One of the first years say.

“Like what? You've heard from Nishinoya-senpai, they'll be fine.”

“Do they look fine to you?”

“It's senpai bizz and I'm not getting involved.”

“But...”

“No but's. And I suggest you get moving if you want Kageyama-senpai to show you that serve you asked about.”

“Crap, I almost forgot!”

“....airhead...”

Tanaka grins wide at Ennoshita, who is heavily debating just locking up those two and have them kill each other and be done with this, but alas, he has no such luck. God knows _what_ Tsukishima said, but it was certainly effective enough to have him regret it and Kageyama not even want to kill him. He did not sign up for this.

Even if it was nice not to have them bark at each other...no scratch that, having them bark at each other was way better than this.

“Aww, would you look at our adorable kouhai's caring so much...” Tanaka sing songs.

“How can you be so relaxed?” Ennoshita drones out. “If I die prematurely, engrave their names as the cause of my death.”

“Drama queen. It'll work out just fine, trust me.”

Ennoshita gave him an incredulous look.

“Fine? How exactly is this iceberg between them ever going to be fine?!”

“You worry too much.”

“ _You_ worry too little.” Ennoshita sighs. “You sure we should just leave them like that?”

“Just let me have this one, please? I promise to take care of it if it blows up in my face.” Tanaka pleads, batting his eyelashes at him.

“...that sounded _so_ convincing.”

“You know what I mean.”

“...I better not regret this...” Ennoshita says, giving in. He just can't say no to Tanaka. Which he probably should be working on.

“You won't.” Tanaka says, placing a quick peck on his cheek, making Ennoshita flip.

“TANAKA!”

The other just hurries out the gym with an amused laugh.

 

It may be all fun and games for them, but Tsukishima really didn't see it funny. Though, there was one strand of hope. Namely, Sakusa didn't arrive (yet) to whisk Kageyama away on the perfect grounds of them being asses. Well, mostly Tsukishima being an ass when it was really uncalled for.

That had to count for _something, right?_

“Well, little brother”, Akiteru begins, not believing his luck when Kei actually came over to him for advice. On a highly delicate matter at that, “if you want my humble opinion, I'd say it does count for something. Maybe he's willing to give you a chance but you might have stepped on a mine there so that's all the hint you'll get.”

As painful as it is to admit, he could see some similarities between Kageyama and his brother and that not counting their ridiculous attempt of disguise and god forbid they ever talk to each other- yeah, he won't even go there, point is, he's really grateful for Akiteru's existence sometimes because he lacks that unnecessary teasing bit Yamaguchi and the others have. He can tease here and there, but it's never to hurt him or make fun of him.

“I suggest you just apologise. No roundabout way, no sorry notes, no trying to get over it. All you have to be here is honest. Kageyama looks like a good kid, he'll understand.” Akiteru offers with a sincere smile.

About that...

Kageyama did his fair share of understanding so he doesn't have to understand shit any more. Meaning, Tsukishima's apology will have to be from the heart. And he'll _know_ the difference.

 

_Ugh..._

 

Back in his room, Kageyama might or might have not given this situation a thought or two. Asked a senpai or two for advice. One actually being useful and the other a drama queen. Moving past that.

He knew Tsukishima was a pain, there wasn't much of a surprise there.

What he didn't expect for it to hurt that much.

By all means, it really shouldn't matter. He's the same old jerk he'd been from day one, not exactly willing to budge out of his comfort zone unless... _properly motivated_...so why the fuck did he give a shit about his opinion?

Everyone agreed he'd made great progress since middle school, only Tsukishima seemed to still have a problem with him. Fine, be a jerk, see if Kageyama will ever be in your sight again. Jackass.

_A tall handsome jackass who could move damn mountains if he ever found it in that cold dead heart of his to give two shits and move that lazy ass._

Hinata and Oikawa were close to abhorred when it dawned upon them that Kageyama might have a thing or two for the middle blocker. _Might have_ , key word.

Oikawa tried to explain it as a remaining challenge or something along those lines and was failing miserably until the final nail in the coffin was slam dunked into the wood by none other than precious Iwa-chan with the assistance of Sakusa. And all that over Skype.

“ _Uh, look, Kageyama._ ” Iwaizumi says as Oikawa was finally removed from the premises and laptop. “ _Just because you might like someone, doesn't give them the right to be an ass. So I personally agree with you for explaining that to him, in your own way._ ”

“ _He does go around with that King stuff so why not let him have a taste of his own medicine._ ” Sakusa complies, looking way too amused by it. “ _Face it, Tobio, some people are assholes and you are just what the doctor ordered. So, until he apologises, don't budge._ ”

Iwaizumi got a very strong feeling that guy meant a whole list of people, but it wasn't his to comment on that one. Oikawa did enough damage that one time he went over to Itachiyama's side ask a thing or two. This one didn't chose his means to get his point across.

Which, in hindsight, was a good thing, since Kageyama had a heart of gold under that permanent scowl of his.

“ _Yeah, YamaYama-kun, even Yamaguchi agrees that Jerkishima went too far. And Yamaguchi loves that stuck up French fry to death – in a friendly way._ ” Hinata shouts over on his side. “ _But seriously, what you see in him is beyond me._ ”

“ _Good thing this isn't about you._ ” Sakusa chimes in, soft but deadly.

“ _...sheesh, you don't get a joke, do you?_ ” Hinata sticks his tongue out at the screen.

The impassive stare on Sakusa told him: _no_.

“ _YamaYama-kun, just know, I'm on your side._ ” Hinata grins wide. “ _I gotta go baby sit my sister so I'll talk to you later, okay?_ ”

“Sure, Hinata. Thanks.” Kageyama says.

“ _You're welcome._ ”

“ _I got to go, too. Call whenever you need to talk. And please don't ask Oikawa – he's biased._ ” Iwaizumi says. “ _Good night._ ”

“Night, senpai. Thank you, too.”

“ _Don't mention it._ ” Iwaizumi says, smiling and then he's offline, leaving Kageyama with Sakusa.

“...I'm not being too hash here, am I?” Kageyama asks, rubbing the back of his neck.

“ _Of course not._ ” The older teen says.

“He did seem like he was sorry.”

“ _Did he tell you that?_ ”

“No.”

“ _Give it a little time._ ”

“...okay.”

“ _So did you see that game last week?_ ” Sakusa asks, changing the subject for the time being.

“Yes. Wish I hadn't.”

“ _Tell me about it._ ”

They spend the next half an hour discussing the game and making a few plans to try out when they meet up at the next training camp.

The next morning he went over his usual round of a run, deciding not to think about anything. Just him, the early morning breeze and the quietness of the streets. Morning runs could actually fix a lot of things, in his opinion. At least he can leave all troubling thoughts aside for a while. Never did he think he'd be grateful for a Saturday free of volleyball practice. Not that he would skip it, just not looking at faces was something he didn't know he needed.

A bit of time for himself.

But what to do once he'd gone over everything he planned out? Run and do some volleyball. Wrecking himself by overdoing it would only have a few people out to get him as a result. He's tried that once so he knows. There were no immediate exams to be taking care of and what do you know, the weekend is an extended until as far as Wednesday. How about that?

His dad would be coming home late that evening, some delayed flight or the other. Hinata was busy baby sitting, Yamaguchi-

Why the heck not?

“Come over?” Yamaguchi grins. “Sure, I'd love to.”

“Say, would it be rude if I asked to use your kitchen?” He asks.

“ _No, not at all. Go crazy._ ”

Okay, so he won't be going crazy but there was this thing he was hoping to try out and couldn't get into his own kitchen at home. His mum and aunt hauled the room for the upcoming birthday of his cousin whom they hadn't seen in a few years but who called to say he'd be visiting.

“Thanks a bunch, Kageyama!”

“ _No problem._ ”

Half an hour later, Yamaguchi was at Kageyama's door with a huge plastic bag full of baking goodies.

“Heard from Hinata you have a knack for cooking.” Yamaguchi explains as he steps into the house as Kageyama opens the door.

“Uhh...yeah, I have a knack for cooking, not baking stuff.” He says, helping him with the bag.

“Oh? Well, if you want I'll show you some tricks?”

“...do you know how to make sponge cake?”

“I make the meanest sponge cake there is.” Yamaguchi beams. “Heard you make awesome pizza dough.”

“I can show you how to make it?” Kageyama offers.

“Deal!”

“But before that, there is something else I want to try first.”

“Cream puffs?” Kageyama asks, sitting at the counter as Yamaguchi pulls out a recipe.

“Yeah, I've been dying to try making them from scratch but I can't get into my own kitchen. Thanks again for lending me yours.”

“Don't mention it.” Kageyama smiles. “Need help with something?”

“Help with the filling, please?”

“Sure.”

About fifteen minutes later of getting out the needed utensils and preparing the oven, starting on the batter and filling, Kageyama is focused hard on getting the filling to the right consistency.

“Don't worry if it ends up a bit more compact, I want to make them taller.” Yamaguchi says as he takes a look at the cream Kageyama's been working on.

“Okay.”

“So fingers crossed this doesn't end up in disaster.” Yamaguchi says as he and Kageyama stare at the cream puff shells baking in the oven.

“Never tried this before?” The younger asks, glancing at him.

“Nope.”

“Good luck, then.”

“Thank you.”

“So how does pizza sound?”

The light growl from Yamaguchi's stomach answered that one.

“Let's get to it.”

“Mind if I take some pictures?” Yamaguchi asks.

“Not at all.”

“So today we are at Kageyama's, borrowing his kitchen to make cream puffs from scratch, hope those turn out alright, but before that, we'll have the man of the house introduce us to making pizza dough because I'm hungry.” Yamaguchi rambles as he films them, pulling Kageyama close, placing a small kiss on his temple, making him laugh.

“Our dear setter will start by making a hole in the flour, combining everything that goes in the middle by adding a bit of flour at a time from the rim, great technique to not have excess flour you'll have to scrape off the surface, trust me, I tried.”

“Look at the magic happen before your eyes, that is one great looking ball of dough.”

“What now?” He asks, looking at Kageyama.

“Now”, he says, smiling at Yamaguchi, “it's your turn to try.”

“So...uh, how do we do this again.”

“Just slowly mix in the flour with the rest.” Kageyama says as he holds the phone, filming Yamaguchi.

“Okay. So you did something like this...”

“You'll have to be a bit faster with it.”

“Oh, no!” Yamaguchi whines. “It's spilling, Kageyama help!”

“Don't panic, it's just a bit water.” Kageyama laughs, putting the phone down.

“You just push it back, like this.” He says, pushing the half gooey trail back into the centre before mixing in the rest. “Want to try now?”

“Yeah, thanks.”

“How long do I knead it?”

“Not long now.”

“Neat. This is awesome.”

“Use more flour if it sticks to your fingers.” Kageyama says as he goes to check upon the puff shells. “How does it look like?”

Yamaguchi takes his eyes of the dough all between his fingers to glance at the shells.

“Wow. I am amazing.” He concludes, getting dough into his hair and on his chin. “Leave it to cool somewhere please and then we can fill them up.”

“Okay.”

“...I forgot to bring more than cheese and some ham for the pizza.” Yamaguchi states as he glances into his bag with a sheepish look. “Sorry. Was too excited when I packed up.”

“I got things in my fridge. What do you like on top?”

“I like the classic one, with mushrooms and some extra cheese.”

“Got some.”

“You are wonderful.”

“...no, I'm not.”

“Shush, you are. Now hand over that cheese.” Yamaguchi smears a bit of flour on Kageyama's cheek.

“Alright, alright.” Kageyama retorts by smearing some cream for the puffs on the top of his nose.

“So where do you keep your spices?”

“Up there.” Kageyama points to the shelves behind Yamaguchi.

“How spicy do you like things?”

“Never found something I'd call spicy.”

“Let me introduce you to a family recipe with a twist.”

“Go nuts.”

“Don't mind if I do.”

He mixed a few spices with a bit of tomato sauce and some other ones Kageyama didn't see – he went to the living room to get some music going. The local radio didn't provide anything that goes with his mood, so he switches to the CD player.

Yamaguchi screeches internally because a) that's no doubt one of Tsukki's CD's and b) that is also Tsukki's favourite.

He didn't expect this.

_Sorry Tsukki but Hell will freeze over before you do something about it._

“That one of... _Tsukki's?_ ” Yamaguchi asks carefully, really hoping _he_ won't blow it this time as Kageyama comes back, starting to put the used utensils and bowls into the dishwasher.

“...yeah, he lent me some to listen to when I can't focus.” Kageyama says and Yamaguchi can swear he smiled there for a second, but it vanished quickly, replaced by a softer look. Doubtful one, actually.

“ _...am I being a tyrant again?_ ” He asks, voice unusually quiet.

“Of course not. Don't listen to Tsukki, he can be a handful.” Yamaguchi tries to wave it off with a light tone.

“...it's not him.” Kageyama says, closing the dishwasher and turning it on.

“...what's on your mind, Kageyama-kun?”

“I...” He begins, looking unsure if he should be even saying something and Yamaguchi doesn't breathe. “I think...”

“Uh, never mind.” He scratches at the back of his neck.

“No, please. Go on.” Yamaguchi leans over the counter, making a mess of himself.

“I just don't know how to handle him. I mean... He seems in a better mood when I'm not around generally. I think... I don't know. I don't want him to get a bad digestion or something...”

It took Yamaguchi all he got not to burst out laughing at that.

“ _...do I really bother him that much?_ ”

“I wouldn't say that.” Yamaguchi manages, willing his face to remain calm as he returns to the now massacred dough.

“...huh?” Kageyama blinks at him.

“Okay, you didn't hear this from me, but as you know he's chronically allergic to your critique.” Yamaguchi begins, smiling wide at Kageyama's eye roll. “I know for a fact that he doesn't give two shits about other people's critique. Heck, even Bokuto-san told him outright he sucked at volleyball and he didn't care all that much.”

“I...think your opinion matters more to him that he's willing to admit.”

“...you...really think that?” Kageyama asks, voice shy.

“If I know one thing, that's his stubbornness. Which you both have in common, by the way.”

“Noted.”

“So want in on Tsukki's weakness?” Yamaguchi winks as he holds a recipe for a special kind of sponge cake.

“...isn't that a bit unfair?”

“Nope.”

Well...If _Yamaguchi_ says so...

“So how does that go?”

“You've come to the right person.”

 

Later that evening, after wrecking his brain over how to apologise best and not sound like an ass about it, Tsukishima decides to take a break.

Yamaguchi's been awfully quiet the whole day. No calls, no messages, no nothing to keep pestering him about doing something before, and he quotes, hell freezes over for the tenth time. End quote.

What he does see is Yamaguchi's social net full of new clips, photos and a video from today.

Oh, so that's it. He's found some other entertainment. How nice.

Why he clicked on the video is beyond him.

“ _So today we are at Kageyama's, borrowing his kitchen to make cream puffs from scratch, hope those turn out alright, but before that, we'll have the man of the house introduce us to making pizza dough because I'm hungry._ ” He hears Yamaguchi in the background as he films Kageyama making something.

 

_Why that little-_

_Did he just-_

_Yamaguchi Tadashi, this is treason._

 

Wait, there is another video.

 

“ _And here we have a prime example of a sponge cake, proving that one can learn how to make a simple cake with a few tries and a whole lot of mixing._ ”

“W _hat do you want on top?_ ” He hears Kageyama ask.

“ _Surprise me!_ ”

“ _Wait a second, I think the pizza is ready._ ”

“ _Finally!_ ”

And while Kageyama goes to fetch the pizza, the video ends but a message arrives.

 

_From: His Majesty_

_There's pizza if you want to talk._

Just like him.

_To: His Majesty_

_I'll bring the drinks._

_To: His Majesty_

_Thank you._

_From: His Majesty_

_Better be quick._

_From: Yamaguchi_

_Yeah, I'm so not sorry._

_From Yamaguchi:_

_Better hurry before Sakusa pops out the closet or something._

At that last one, Tsukishima laughs.

 

_Better not push his luck, tho._


End file.
